


One night in Kalos

by StarlightQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen/pseuds/StarlightQueen





	One night in Kalos

Perhaps the Sinnoh cold was too much to bear. Maybe the commanders simply wanted to escape the dull grey of the base in trade for the bright lights of Lumiose city. Whatever the reason, he was here. The city's tower illuminating the city and bringing out emotions in everyone. 

Of course he would not stand to be out there amongst all that. No, he simply kept inside the safety of the hotel. More than content to stay there for the whole of this worthless trip. He doubted any sight was impressive or could not be found in a photo despite any of the commanders' insistence otherwise.

He did however, investigate the books at the hotel. Taking a seat and flipping through the first. It wasn't until a laugh that he noticed he was not alone. A few chairs down, a woman with purple hair and an obvious love for a galaxy aesthetic chuckled at the book she had. 

Cyrus glanced at it to notice it was a history one and found himself confused as to how it was funny. He brushed her off as weird but...

"That's a rather rude assumption!" She scolded, "History is quite hilarious when you see how things really happened."

She gave a rather lovely smile to him as it dawned on Cyrus. A psychic type trainer. No wonder then. He moved to collect his books and started to walk away. The trainer, gym leader Olympia, simply hummed and continued reading. She counted backwards from ten in her head, predicting something until!

"You....can see any event in time? Is that your gift?" The galactic boss returned, setting his novels aside on the table.

"Yes. Past, present, or future! I am Olympia, leader of Anistar." She said before another laugh, "They wrote this Prince as noble but he was far from it! Isn't it funny how things get lost in time? Or how people try altering history?"

He did not respond, a expected result Olympia saw. Humorless man unfortunately.

"Take a seat, Cyrus." With a wave of her hand, a seat came behind and made him sit next to her, "You have questions, correct? About your fate?"

"No." He had to deny that, he felt assured his plans would succeed, "I want to see what the world will be when I change it."

She listened and one of the ring bracelets she had floated to stay hovering in front of him.

"Put your hand through and you see several possible futures. Perhaps what you want to see?" The gym leader turned her full attention to him.

Cyrus' hand twitched, despite himself there was nervousness in what he could learn. Fear of nothing going how he desired. He almost looked at what lied ahead but withdrew and the bracelet went back to her. 

She shut her book and stood this time, "Would you like to see something else?"

"What else. I do not want to know..."He steadied and composed himself into his real colder self.

"Anistar. My city, born from a meteorite." She held out her hand.

Space as well? Cyrus guessed she had a admiration earlier but that piqued his interest. This time, without even a smallest tremble, he took her hand. It was mere moments before they appeared in front of the sundial.

The sky above had galaxies revealed with thousands of stars. The moon reflected through the sundial, bathing every bit of Anistar in a warm pink light.

Something resonated within Cyrus. A almost content....happy feeling? Or simply wonder at such a sight. No. Sinnoh had nothing compared to this. It took strength not to be overwhelmed at the beauty of space above. He felt small for once and there was so much out there. His hand shook once more and he reached to wipe tears that seemed to come against his will. This was beautiful.

Olympia gave him some room, feeling a moment was needed. He appreciated it despite he would not verbally admit it as so. He gave one last look then one to Olympia. If his plans succeeded, this would be gone. 

This woman would be gone.

Cyrus would never bend nor abandon his goals. But...he approached Olympia, a look in his eyes containing feeling. So much at once. He would not bother sorting it out. Tomorrow, he and the commanders would be back in Sinnoh. Back to work.

For tonight, he embraced the gym leader. Perhaps as a goodbye. He did not know. Everything would be erased. Slowly she hugged him back, her head resting on his shoulder.

She knew his plans. She knew him. Yet she thought maybe seeing such a incredible sight, something worth not destroying, might save everything. She found herself saddened that even this was not enough. His own hurt ran deep and poisoned him.

"Shall I take you back to Lumoise?" She inquired, feeling a need to break the quiet somehow.

A nod yes was given and it was seconds to return to where they were first.

One night. Cyrus told himself. He had just one more night here and had spent most of the trip locked away.

Olympia offered a goodbye and almost walked away but he took one of her wrists in his grasp. So suddenly it threw him off as much as her. 

She had not foreseen this. Surprise in her expression as she turned to face Cyrus.

"I..."He struggled to organize his thoughts into clear confident words, "This is my last night here. I wish I knew of Anistar sooner. I would have spent time there."

"Unfortunate but such is the choices we make." She said simply, reminding him it was his decision to.

"Hm. Decisions..."That word fell with a bitter tone. 

Regret again? He needed to stop feeling like that. He had no need for such things if he was going to reset everything.

"I have to go back to my room." Olympia eyed the clock, finding it close to midnight.

With a cold look, he let go of her wrist but, "Can I spend my last night with you at least."

Oh, maybe it was stupid to ask. He felt pathetic. Asking someone full of life who seemed to spend every day in the beauty of that town to stay with him. He was practically a corpse of a person from a horribly cold region. But he found himself a corpse who might have loved this person if fate was different. Little as he knew of her, she seemed to know time and space well. She could tell him so much. The thought almost warmed him. If only fate had been kind.

Then he felt warmth honestly, when she smiled again at him and said yes. The two walked side by side and it was one night. But Cyrus would remember. Being fortunate to find someone who loved the stars with the intensity he himself had.


End file.
